


The Pirate and The Businessman

by SweetSorcery



Series: The Bird and the Businessman [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Original Percival Graves, Businessman Original Percival Graves, Businessmen, Clothed Sex, Costume Kink, Costumes, Desk Sex, Don’t copy to another site, Entertainer Credence Barebone, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Happy Credence Barebone, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Neck Kissing, Opposites Attract, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pirate costumes, Pirates, Public Display of Affection, Rimming, Roleplay, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Size Kink, Slash, Smitten Credence Barebone, Smitten Original Percival Graves, Spanking, Suit Porn, Suit Sex, Suits, Surprise Kissing, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Texting, Top Credence Barebone, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 16:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: CEO Percival Graves' employees worry he might have been replaced by an impostor but, when a sexy pirate breezes into MACUSA, the pieces of the puzzle fall into place. (This is a sequel toThe Bird and The Businessman; please read that first, or this won't make any sense at all!)





	The Pirate and The Businessman

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> Yes, it's now a series, ye gods. Why do I do these things to myself, and how much more will there be? Who knows, at this point but, _do_ let me know if you're having fun and want me to keep going. :)

Percy walked into his office the next morning, cheerfully whistling _Dixie Chicken_.

Which might explain why both his P.A. Tina Goldstein and her beau—Newt Scamander from _Research and Development_ —stared at him as if he was an impostor. A folder slid from Tina's hands onto the floor. Scamander, blinking in utter confusion, went on all fours to gather up the loose sheets of paper, while Tina made three attempts to speak. In the end, she succeeded in cobbling together a greeting of sorts.

"Mr... uh, Graves, good morning! Are you... did you have... how was your day yesterday, and the... uh, the chicken?"

"Good morning, Tina. My day was sheer perfection, and so is the chicken. Thanks for asking. Morning, Scamander."

"Morning, sir."

Percy retrieved something from his coat pocket, then flung his coat towards the coat stand, where it landed perfectly on the top hook. He didn't bother fussing with his usual hanger. "When you're finished with Scamander, come in and bring me up to date on things, Tina," he said, "oh, and I'd love a cup of coffee." He resumed whistling.

His office door closed behind him, and Tina and Newt exchanged a very confused look.

"Do you suppose he's won the lottery?" Tina asked, then pondered, "Or maybe his worst enemy died?"

"I don't know." Newt frowned, but then his face cleared. "I think he's in love."

Tina laughed. "Mr Graves? Don't be silly, Newt. He doesn't have time for stuff like that."

Newt shrugged. "He seems happy. That's new, isn't it?"

Tina, busying herself with the coffee maker, groaned. "You can say that again. When he came in two days ago and, quite honestly every day, he kept muttering about the damn Subway and how people shouldn't be allowed on it, then slammed the door behind himself. Yesterday he didn't show up at all and wanted nothing to do with work, and today he's... well, like that."

"So, about this chicken business you mentioned yesterday..." Newt was scratching his head.

"I have absolutely no idea." Tina shrugged. "Apparently, he spent yesterday with a chicken."

"I guess he just likes chickens more than he likes people?"

They both laughed at that.

* * *

Percy's first order of business on arriving at his desk was to redecorate; namely, to perk the place up with the item he'd brought in his coat pocket. He pulled it over the plain white, round desk lamp, then arranged it to face him. It was ridiculous, of course, he was fully aware. He'd have to make sure to get hold of a photo of Credence as soon as possible.

He figured he had a few minutes before Tina came in, so he checked his phone and, to his delight, there was a message.

_Miss you already. Loved having breakfast with you._

He replied. 'Miss you too, baby. You were the delicious part of breakfast.'

He got a reply within seconds. _You'll be dinner!_

Percy laughed.

That's when Tina walked in, cup in one hand, notes under the arm she used to push the door open. She gawked at his beaming face, then at the lamp, then at Percy again, her mouth opening and closing like a fish's.

"Ah, coffee! Thanks, Tina." Percy drummed his fingers on his desk, next to the phone he'd placed there, face down.

She set the cup in front of him, eyeing the lamp, which was now wearing a chicken headpiece for a lampshade. She might have asked if she could have found the right words, any words.

"Take a seat. Remind me what's on the schedule today."

She sat down, deciding to ignore the elephant, so to speak, in the room, and got him up to date on scheduled meetings and notes she had taken about everything he'd missed the day before. Then she made sure to pass on various annoyed messages from both clients and share holders who had wanted last minute information about the share holders' meeting scheduled just after lunch.

They worked steadily throughout the morning, with a short break at about 10:30, which Tina used to give Newt a call and let him know he might be on the right track, and which Percy used to make a call as well.

 _"Percy!"_

Percy smiled. "Hello, baby."

_"This day is dragging on, and it's barely started. I'm only just getting ready for the party."_

"Wish I could be there to help you get dressed."

A sweet giggle came from the other end. _"Think you're as good at dressing me as you are at undressing me?"_

"Probably not. It would be much less fun."

There was a brief pause. _"It's so nice to hear your voice."_

"I feel the same way, baby. It's been hours."

_"Three hours, 22 minutes. More or less."_

"More or less?" Percy caressed the tricorne on his lampshade. He lowered his voice. "It feels like three weeks."

_"Oh, Percy. I wish it was evening already."_

Percy felt warmed by the confession. "So do I. My big meeting today will be over by 4 at the latest. You come by anytime you're ready after that, okay?"

 _"Okay. Can't wait."_

Smiling, Percy teased, "You sound excited. I can't wait to see you in today's costume."

Credence's answering smile was audible in his voice. _"It's not the party I'm excited about. And the costume isn't very sexy, or I couldn't wear it to a children's birthday party."_

"I disagree," Percy, who had seen it that morning, told him. "You'll be in it. It couldn't be sexier."

_"Percy..."_

"Those tall boots alone! And make sure to untie that ruffle shirt before you get here, you hear? I have plans for your lovely neck and collar bones."

_"Oh, Percy. Don't talk like that, or I won't be able to do up this zip."_

Percy smirked. "I'm sure you can take care of any little problem that might arise. And when I say 'little', I don't mean that literally." 

Credence was breathing hard. _"You're not being fair, talking like that when I can't get to you."_ He sighed dramatically. _"I'll just have to think of you while I take care of it."_

Percy tugged his collar away from his neck. "Now who's not being fair?" When Credence laughed huskily, he murmured, "Tell you what, why not take care of it right now, while we're still talking, and I'll—"

There was a knock on the door.

"Well, damn. Duty calls."

 _Percy!_ Credence whined.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I'll make it up to you, with interest, I promise."

 _Oh, all right. I'll hold you to that."_ Credence made a kissing sound, which Percy echoed with a smile. _"Bye bye!_

"Bye, my sweet."

After the second knock, Percy sighed and reluctantly told Tina, "Come in."

* * *

The stock holders' meeting was interminable. Worse even than Percy's worst expectations of it. 

He couldn't remember how he used to treat these affairs with vague indifference, as something that simply had to be dealt with. Now, he felt as if practically anything would be a better use of his time—staring out the window, playing with a yo-yo, even having a chat to Scamander about one of his hare-brained new ideas. Of course, what he really wanted to do instead involved a certain raven-haired beauty who, even now, should be on the way to MACUSA headquarters. He couldn't wait to get rid off the roomful of suits.

Tina gave him a pointed look, along with a clearing of her throat, to try and drag his mind back to the present, and he decided to pay actual attention, if only to wrap things up as speedily as possible.

It was nearly a quarter past four when the room finally started clearing, and Percy asked Tina to get started on the notes, unless there was something more urgent. When he got to the door himself, he saw the back of an already familiar head of black curls, topped with a maroon bandana, above the back of one of this reception area's armchairs.

In an instant, his heart started pounding and his face lit up, his words trailing off slowly.

"Sir?" Tina asked."Do you want to see the notes before you leave today?" When he didn't even react, looking right past her, she followed his line of vision. "Oh, did you have another meeting today, Mr Graves? I wasn't aware." She did an admirable job on not commenting on the 'client's' fake parrot shoulder pet peeking over the armchair.

"Don't worry, Tina," he said. "This meeting is personal." He watched the majority of the population of the overcrowded boardroom they'd just vacated head for the elevators, walking through his reception on the way and, one by one, every one of the suits took note of the immensely out of place pirate, seated there and thumbing through a computer magazine.

Percy chuckled at the attention Credence was attracting, but figured it best to put him out of his misery, once he noticed him becoming aware of it himself; he watched the narrow back straighten out, the parrot fully standing to attention as his shoulders tightened.

"Credence!" he called out, once he was halfway towards him.

Credence leapt up, turning and dropping the magazine in a single move, and beamed at him.

Completely unaware of Tina's astonished gasp beside him, Percy took in the devastating effect of the costume he'd admired that morning on Credence—the cream peasant shirt was indeed wide open, tie string left loose, and it was paired with mocha and maroon striped breeches tucked into knee high folded over black boots. A wide black belt, from which a cutlass dangled, emphasised the slim waist under the loose leather vest.

Percy wanted nothing more than to sweep the magazine table clear and ravish him right there and then, never mind the three dozen or so people still hovering and watching nearby. He smiled as he rushed towards him, while Credence came around the side of the waiting area, stumbling a little over a chair leg.

"Baby," Percy murmured, taking his hands, his eyes gently caressing the lovely, flushed face.

"I'm sorry, I seem to be causing quite a stir." Credence vaguely glanced back over his shoulder to the watching crowd.

"Of course you are," Percy said, chuckling. "You're the sexiest creature to have ever walked through the front doors of this building. You're also as fresh as a sea breeze in this den of stuffiness."

Ducking his head, Credence smiled sweetly.

"God, I've missed that smile today," Percy said huskily and, when Credence met his eyes again, he released his hands in favour of taking hold of his waist under the long vest and pulling him close, kissing him hungrily.

There was barely a second between Credence's surprised gasp and his arms moving around Percy's neck, frilly shirt cuffs tickling the nape of his neck, fingers sliding into his hair. Percy's hands moved around his back and held him close.

They were both quite unaware of the commotion their display of affection caused, especially among those who had begun discussing whether CEO Graves might have an illegitimate son, or a visiting nephew, or whether the oddly dressed boy might not be a Singing Telegram.

Newt Scamander had exited one of the arriving elevators just in time to hear that last guess and, taking in the scene causing all the gossip, threw in a helpful, "Looks more like a Kissogram to me."

"Undignified," said one stock holder, vanishing into the elevator.

" _Well_ , he's young enough to _be_ his son," said another, shaking his head.

Most were at least polite enough to refrain from comment, though there were also a few comments more along the lines of, 'lovely boy', 'lucky Graves', 'I wonder how one goes about hiring a Kissogram?'

Scamander grinned, heading towards Tina, who stood there open-mouthed, watching a positively cinematic kiss which showed no sign of coming to an end.

"He doesn't look like a chicken," Newt mentioned.

"Pirate..." Tina muttered in some confusion.

"I like the little fake parrot."

Tina snapped out of it then and grinned. "He looks awfully young. Cute, though."

"Oh yes," Newt agreed, smiling, earning a frowny sidelong glance from Tina. "Only agreeing with you, dear."

When Percy began to feel light-headed, not to mention in danger of actually doing something unspeakable to Credence in a relatively public place, he slowly withdrew from the kiss, enjoying the way Credence whimpered at the loss, his lips only slowly disconnecting from his with a soft damp pop.

"Percy," Credence gasped, looking flustered and positively edible.

"Let's take this into my office, shall we?" Percy whispered into his ear, and Credence hummed his agreement. Percy wrapped his arm possessively around Credence and turned to walk him to more private quarters, only to find Tina and Newt standing in their path, watching them with great interest. He cleared his throat. "Ah. Tina, Newt... meet Credence, my..." He looked at Credence, who smiled at him sweetly. "My Credence," he said softly, very pleased when the smile brightened further. "This is my assistant Tina, and Newt is one of our researchers."

"Pleased to meet you," said Newt, awkwardly bouncing back and forth on the balls of his feet, grinning.

"I'm very pleased to meet you too," said Credence, beaming at them both.

Tina, once more in possession of her usual composure, smiled. "Lovely to make your acquaintance." She asked Percy, with a raised brow. "Will you be needing anything else today, sir? Otherwise I'll get started on the meeting notes until it's time to go home."

"That'll be fine, Tina. I... we'll be leaving shortly. Have a good evening, both of you." Percy steered Credence past them and into his office, closing the door behind them.

"You too, Mr Graves! And Credence," Tina called after them.

Tina and Newt, hearing the tell tale click of the lock, started laughing quietly. "Well, well..."

"He _is_ the chicken, right?" asked Newt.

"I assume so. Unless Mr Graves has acquired a whole host of unusual... um... acquaintances yesterday."

Newt grinned. "I wonder how the chicken became a pirate?"

Tina snorted. "I can't wait to find out." She grew serious. "Do you think we'll ever find out?"

"I could rig up a way to bug his office?" Newt suggested.

_"Newt!"_

* * *

"God, baby, you look fantastic!" Percy grabbed a handful of curls in one hand and the loose vest in the other, and leaned in to kiss Credence again, all the while walking him over towards his desk. By the time they reached it, his lips had progressed down the arched neck and to sharp, fully exposed collarbones, and they were both panting hard.

Credence clung to him, even while fingering the knot of his tie open and sliding his suit jacket off his shoulders. "I've missed you so much today," he gasped into Percy's open mouth.

"I was going crazy. I have no idea how I coped with this job before I had this... _you_ to look forward to."

"Oh, Percy!" Credence tore off his tie and tossed it somewhere across the room. The backs of his thighs hit the desk, and he immediately bounced away from it again, turning them around until Percy was backed against it.

Percy made a surprised noise, but gave him a saucy smile.

"I'm a pirate, it's my job to pillage. Or is it to plunder?" Credence looked thoughtful, tapping his index finger against his lips. He grinned when Percy laughed huskily.

"You can do to me whatever you want, you gorgeous, fearsome pirate," Percy told him. He gave him a wink. " _How_ do you want me?"

Credence gave him a smirk and went to work on Percy's belt. Percy submissively held his arms out to his sides, letting Credence get on with undoing his trousers. It took about a minute before his suit trousers and underwear were pushed down over his hips, and he was spun around by tender, slim hands to face the desk.

"Lie down and behave," Credence told him in a tone sterner than Percy had heard from him yet.

Percy shivered, "Yes, captain." He obeyed at once, pressing his upper body down on the desk, arms stretched out in front of him.

"Respect. I like that," Credence said proudly.

Percy grinned, pressing his cheek to the desk. He waited, aware only of the increase of speed in Credence's breathing. The thought of him standing behind him, just looking him over like this, while his bare arse stuck out, made him painfully hard against the desk, and he shifted slightly.

"Did I say you could move?"

"I'm sorry." There was something cool and strangely bendy placed across both cheeks all of a sudden, shifting side to side a little. Percy whimpered when he realised it had to be Credence's cutlass. "Are you going to hurt me?" he asked.

"No, I don't think this will hurt." Credence sounded as if he was assessing the view very closely to decide. "And it would be a shame to mar this inviting view." Then, quite unexpectedly, the cutlass was removed before being slapped down across both cheeks with a soft whack.

Percy jolted, eyes widening. He glanced back over his shoulder, watching Credence, who was smiling before managing to school his features into a grim look. "Well..." Percy said, horrified by how breathy he sounded.

"I think you liked that."

"Hmm." Percy chose to neither confirm nor deny but, when the plastic toy sword came down on his arse again, he couldn't help the little groan escaping him.

"See?" Credence whispered.

"I might like it a little." 

Credence giggled, then turned the sound into a cough and said sternly, "Well, in that case, I'll have to do something else. You're not here to have fun."

"I'm not?" Percy asked, sighing. "Oh well, do your worst then, I suppose."

That earned him another slap with the fake sword, despite Credence's words, but then he saw it come into view alongside him.

"Oh my God, Percy, what have you done?" Credence burst out laughing, utterly slipping out of character now.

Percy, however, didn't move, watching as the tip of the cutlass tapped on the top of his lamp, still wearing Credence's chicken cap. He smiled. "I wanted something of yours to look at today."

The cutlass was laid down alongside him on the desk then, and a tender hand stroked through his hair. This was followed by the slight weight of Credence leaning down over him and pressing the softest kiss to the back of his head, making him smile.

And then Credence shifted behind him, and he felt the unexpected touch of soft lips on his right arse cheek while fingers fluttered over the left one. He closed his eyes and sighed.

Credence's lips pressed kisses on nearly every inch of exposed skin, as if he had actually hurt him and was kissing it better. Percy wasn't going to protest, but he was painfully hard and became more so with each pass across his crack, the warm breath barely flowing over the spot where he really needed to be touched. Eventually, he whispered, "Please, Credence."

"Just a little payback for leaving me to take care of my little problem this morning," Credence told him cheekily.

Chuckling, Percy said, "That's fair enough."

"But, I'm a merciful pirate." Credence proved himself true to his word at once, parting his cheeks and exhaling softly over his tightly clenched hole.

"Uh!" Percy shivered. "You know you don't have to..."

"Oh, but I want to, Percy. This felt so good when you did it to me."

"Baby." Percy's voice trailed off in a moan when he felt Credence's tongue flick over him, his index finger following in the wake of the dampness, spreading it and teasing at the rim.

With each lick, the finger nudged a little harder. Once Credence's tongue tip managed to slip into him, making him moan out loud, the finger tip widened him a lot faster. It felt as if Credence was beginning to grow impatient, but not at the expense of gentleness. He continued to lick and thrust his tongue into Percy in a steady rhythm which slowly increased in pace, as if he was willing him to open up fully before he took him.

"There should be some hand cream in there." Percy gestured vaguely to the door to his private bathroom.

"I bought proper lube while I was out today," Credence said, a little proudly.

"Smart thinking," Percy praised, knowing without looking that Credence would be blushing. He heard the flicking open of a cap and, moments later, the exploring finger returned to tease at his hole, then slid in easily.

Percy sighed, opening to the gentle pressure, nudging back when he felt ready for more.

With two fingers thrusting in and out of him, speaking became difficult. "Where on that... outfit did you... did you manage to hide lube?"

Credence's laugh was low and sexy. "We pirates have our secret hiding places."

A chuckle turned into a moan when three fingers twisted in gentle half circles left and right, alternating until they could slide in far enough to nudge Percy into arching his back, palms flat on the desk, groan just barely kept low enough not to alert anyone outside the room. Or, at least, so they hoped.

"I know I'm but a lowly captive of your formidable self, captain, but will you please fuck me now?"

"Oh Percy, yes!"

A small tube landed on the desk beside him, and then Credence's hands were on Percy while he pushed into him. "Fuck!" Percy was glad he was supported by the desk, because his knees buckled, polished shoes skittering across the carpet while his full weight ended up on the smooth mahogany.

"Did I hurt you?" Credence asked, worriedly.

"No. No, baby, not at all. I think my body just forgot how... generously proportioned your cutlass is." Soft puffs of laughter temporarily stopped any further push inside, which gave Percy a chance to take a deep breath. "Never mind the lube, where did you hide _that_ in those pants?"

"I might have had to... strap myself down, a little," Credence admitted.

Percy smiled. "Poor baby."

Credence stroked the small of his back with a warm hand. "Is it okay if I..."

"Yes, please," Percy said, consciously relaxing as completely as he could while Credence's smooth hands once more held onto his hips, and his cock slid smoothly into him inch by inch. "I love the feel of you," Percy purred.

"Am I being careful enough?" Credence asked in a soft, breathy voice.

"Yes, yes, of course." Percy was utterly touched by his tenderness. "You're being so sweet and gentle. It's fine now, baby, you can take me as hard as you want."

"Percy," Credence gasped, slowly drawing his hips back and thrusting forward again immediately.

Percy reached back, fingers touching Credence's left hand, and Credence let go of his hip and covered his hand on the edge of the desk, both for leverage and for the connection.

"Fuck me, baby," Percy urged. "Fuck me hard."

Credence made a sound that wasn't quite a growl, but it made heat curl in Percy's belly and around his spine, not to mention in his channel, now being pounded by hard, fast thrusts, slickened with copious amounts of lube, but still clenching around Credence's cock on each withdrawal; the withdrawals never lasted more than a moment, and were never complete. He was panting hard, slamming into Percy faster and faster.

Percy arched his back, just a little, and the next thrust juddered his whole body, with his prostate as the epicentre, making him see stars. He groaned out loud, not giving a damn who might hear.

"Oh Percy... Percy!" Credence wheezed. "You feel so _good_."

The breathy, husky quality of Credence's voice was as effective as the pounding he was giving him, and Percy's orgasm almost sneaked up on him, because all his focus was on Credence's rapid loss of control over his rhythm. "Credence," he moaned, cock twitching against the front of his desk, spurting out white trails which slid down the wood even while he kept coming, shuddering with pleasure.

"Oh!" Credence panted hard. "I can't—"

"It's okay, baby, let go." Percy pressed his cheek to the desk, trying to turn his head far enough to at least glimpse Credence from the corner of his eye. The sight of his flushed face, wild eyes and parted lips made him whimper. "I already did."

"You..." Credence thrust into him again, and again, not quite as forcefully, his own legs starting to give in with his impending climax.

"You're so gorgeous, baby, so sexy," Percy nudged him closer to the edge, knowing how he loved his voice. He tightened around his cock, feeling the telltale throb even as the move made him wince with over-sensitivity. "Give me all you've got."

Credence whimpered when he came, hips pressed against Percy as hard as possible, coming deep inside him. The fingers of the hand holding Percy's down to the desk clenched around his. When it was all over, the other hand left his hip in favour of moving under him gently, sliding between the desk and his stomach to lift him up off it, holding him against his chest.

"You're amazing, baby," Percy praised, head pressed back against Credence's shoulder.

"So are you, Percy." Credence sounded awed.

They turned into each other's arms properly, Percy shivering when Credence's cock slid from him and come started sliding down his thighs.

"You okay?" Credence asked tenderly, pressing his cheek against Percy's.

"Never better." Percy smiled. "I'm just... leaking profusely."

Credence laughed against his lips. "I should clean up the mess I made."

"As much as I love that idea, I'm afraid, by now, it's a job for a washing machine."

"Oh." Credence blinked guiltily.

"We might have to stop off at my place for a change of clothes, and a shower, before I take you to dinner." Percy slid his hands into Credence's curls from underneath, making him shiver. "Is that okay?"

"Of course." Credence peered at him from under his lashes. "Sorry about the mess."

"Oh, baby." Percy cupped his nape. "It was so worth it."

They kissed until they were in danger of starting all over again, so they fixed themselves up to look as presentable as possible.

"If those two are still out there, I might need you to be my shield while I make a bid for my coat." Percy turned this way and that; there were definite stains on his pinstripe trousers.

Credence bit his lip. "I really am sorry."

"Hmm." Percy smirked at him, caressing his cheek with his knuckles. "You might need to give me a proper bath, once I get out of these clothes."

"I'd like that," Credence said, grinning.

* * *

"Oh, bother." Percy frowned when he ushered Credence out his office door in front of himself.

Tina was, naturally, still there, typing away; that girl was a workaholic, and he'd have to have a word with her. When she glanced at them exiting his office, she blushed deeply, unable to make eye contact. 

'Apparently, sound proofing on my office leaves something to be desired,' thought Percy. "We're off, Tina. You should head home too."

"Um... okay, sir," she said, still not quite looking at him.

Credence was standing mostly in front of Percy, until he'd managed to both hide behind his coat and shrug into it. He looked around as if the reception area in which they were standing was the most interesting place he'd ever been.

Tina looked at him briefly, blinked, then looked again. "Excuse me, Credence?"

"Yes, Miss Tina?" Credence asked politely.

She smiled. "You lost your... uh, your... parrot."

Percy made a funny sound. "That'll be on my desk." _Credence met his eyes, his own wide. "Probably."_

__

__

Tina made a sound that might have been a giggle, somewhat unusually for her, but quickly caught herself.

Credence smiled at her. "That's all right. Per— Mr Graves collects bird memorabilia."

"Oh. I see."

Tina, to her credit, kept a reasonably straight face until Percy and Credence had said their goodbyes and made it to the elevator. They only heard her laughter bubbling out as the doors were closing.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://sweetsorcery.tumblr.com/), and we can squee about this and maybe other pairings/fandoms we love. I'm also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sweetsorcery) and [Dreamwidth](https://sweetsorcery.dreamwidth.org/). Feel free to drop me a message anywhere. :)


End file.
